The Song Story
by alwaysgocrazy
Summary: This is a bunch of one-shots based off of songs! Please review and send me song ideas if you want! Rating and genres may change.
1. If You Ever Come Back

**hey guys!**

**So I thought instead of doing multiple one-shot stories that I would just make this story of songs :)**

**This I think will be a lot easier to keep track of and what not.**

**Now knowing me, they are all probably gonna be romance stories x)**

**I highly recommand if you haven't heard the song that you listen to it first. Although, it really wouldn't make a difference but if I'm writing a story for it, it's gotta be good...right? XD**

**Also, the stories will probably be set in different time frames but I'll try to say what time frame it's in :) This story is gonna be when Danny and Sam are about 23-ish.**

**And now, without further ado, here is the first one!**

* * *

><p>Song: <em>If You Ever Come Back<em>

Artist: _The Script_

Album: _Science and Faith_

* * *

><p>"No, Danny! I saw you with her! And I know what I saw! Don't deny it!" Sam screamed.<p>

"Sam! Why won't you listen to me? She _attacked_ me!" Danny yelled back.

"_Oh_! So you were just _enjoying_ it and thinking, 'Well, if Sam finds out, I can just say that!'" she yelled back at him, tears about ready to burst from her eyes. "You know what, Danny?" She stormed off into their room and Danny followed.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

She snapped her head around and glared at him with great fury. "I'm done, Danny," she said calmly, totally not matching her face. She went back to digging for clothes and flinging them in her suitcase.

"What? What do you mean 'you're done'?" he asked, so confused.

She spun around again. "I _mean_ I'm done with you and your excuses." She threw a few more clothes in and put her only other pair of shoes in it and zipped up the suitcase. She stormed out of their-_Danny's_ room, took the key to the house off her keychain, pegged it at Danny, and did the same for her engagement ring, then ran out the door, zooming off to the airport.

Danny was astonished. He wanted to just start bawling but he couldn't seem to. He just stood there, with his mouth open. _What have I done...?_

* * *

><p>Sam thanked the Lord that she didn't get pulled over for speeding. Doing eighty miles an hour on a fifty-five miles per hour road didn't sound like the safest thing to be doing. Once at the her parents house, she got out and slammed her car door. Taking her old house key out, she shoved it in the lock and opened the door? "Hello?" she called out. No answer. She sunk down to the floor and began crying her eyes out.<p>

"Samantha?" her mother's voice called out.

Sam wiped her eyes and looked at her mom's look of concern that was shown very rarely towards her. She got up and ran into her mother's arms like she was five and just got hurt on the playground. Her mom fingered through Sam's silky ebony hair soothingly. After Sam had calmed down enough to speak, she said, "I need a plane ticket to somewhere; anywhere."

* * *

><p>Danny hadn't slept for <em>days<em> now, or got very little sleep. He couldn't help but crying because of sleeping on Sam's side of the bed and smelling her scent completely, like she was there yesterday. Every time he would make dinner, he would make it for two and set the table for two. Then he would remember: She's gone.

Then he would look into the kitchen and see them playing with the faucet's hose and getting soaking wet and laughing. He would smile at the memory only to be followed by tears.

Just like every other night, he would go and make sure the key was under the mat and he would keep the door's latch off. Just before he would go to bed, he'd turn the light on in the hall so if she did decide to come back, she would be able to see.

Weeks passed and he began to leave the door unlocked completely, risking everything in the house but making sure nothing, under any circumstance, that was Sam's get harmed in any way.

People at work, even Tucker, would say, "She's not coming back. You're just wasting your time."

His smart-alec tongue would respond back, "Yeah, but people used to say the world was flat and look what happened." When he would say that, it would remind him of Sam being her sarcastic self which would lead to him remembering how she give him a hard time and everything else about her. She wouldn't escape his mind.

Every night he would pray to God saying, "Please, bring her back. I am going _crazy_ without her now. Whether she remembers us only fighting or if there are little things we miss, please just tell her, some how, some way, that my house is literally open completely for her. Please, God, I need your help! _Please_!"

* * *

><p>Sam stood there, at her plane's gate, debating on whether or not she should go. "Ma'am?" the ticket collector said. "Ma'am?" she repeated. Sam just stood there. "Ma'am, are you getting on or not?" she asked as politely as she could.<p>

"How can I get my luggage back?" Sam asked, making up her mind.

The lady sighed. "Well, it's nearly impossible _now_ but..." She punched a few numbers into a phone and mumbled a few things. Then she told Sam to go sit back down and that her luggage would be there soon. _Soon_ meant about half an hour.

A man in a bright orange vest came up to her with a deep purple suitcase and said, "Is this yours?"

"Yes, thank you so much!" she said, taking the bag from him and rushing out of the airport and into a taxi to bring her home so she could pick up her car to go to where she belonged.

An hour later and she was standing nervously on Danny's doorstep in the late night hours. She reluctantly knocked on the door, softly. She tried just simply opening it and, to her surprise, it opened easily without a lock or anything. She saw one light on in the hallway leading to her and Danny's room. She headed in that direction slowly.

Taking deep breaths with every step she took, she finally made it to their room. The door was partly closed and she pushed it open as quietly as she could.

The light from outside shined in and pain and heartbreak flooded through her body when she saw Danny on her side of the bed, all bundled up with dried tears streamed across his face. She rush over to him. She gently wiped away his tear marks and sobbed silently. "I am _so_ sorry, my love," she said as she kissed his cheek.

Danny began to stir and she backed off, sitting on the floor. Danny stretched, rubbed his eyes, and looked at Sam's crying face. He blinked a few times, trying to make sure it wasn't a dream, then mumbled, "Sam?"

Sam smiled slightly and stood up as he did the same. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up and spun her around, holding her tightly. They both broke down in sobs of happiness. Danny finally sat down and held Sam in his arms closely. At last, he stammered out, "Where were you?"

She sighed. "Off in Stupidland," she said with a little sarcasm.

"Well, I'm glad you came back," he said then lifted up her chin and stared into those beautiful eyes he had missed so much.

Sam did the same before she realized that's not what she wanted. "Oh, just kiss me, you fool!" she said and kissed him like they kissed back in freshmen year when it was possibly the last time they were ever gonna see each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? Good? Bad?<strong>

**You need to let me know in a review!**

**If I get one, I will update!**

**And send me song ideas if you want! I will totally do them! :D**

**Okays! So I love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	2. Teenagers

**sorry it has been SO long since I last posted on this! XD**

**I was working on another piece for this but then thought it was really bad so I scraped it haven't gotten back to this.**

**Anywho. This song is the _funniest_ song I have ever heard that was a legit song! XD**

**I thought it fit perfectly for a certain vice principle/teacher...**

**Enjoy!**

**FYI: If you're gonna listen to it, use headphone if parents come in...just to be safe ;)**

* * *

><p>Song: <em>Teenagers<em>

Artist: _My Chemical Romance_

Album: _Black Parade_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Lancer! Those whimpy teenagers don't <em>actually<em> scare you, do they?" Mrs. Teslaf asked.

"Oh, boy, yes they do! I swear, they sleep with a gun; tell you every lie in the book; you know, those drugs never work! They still give you a smirk-"

"Hold on there, Lancer; you're speaking in rhyme!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_! Those teenagers scare the living crap out of me! They could care less, as long as someone'll bleed! They'll make you darken your clothes then strike a violent pose. They may leave _you_ alone, but not me!" Mr. Lancer said.

"And what makes you say that?"

"They don't make awful names that stick."

"And what awful names do they call you?"

"I-uh-I-um-Li-uh...I don't know! I just know that when I'm around, there's this mean name that everybody is talking about but it's always muffled and what not."

"Uh-huh. _Sure_," she said unconvinced. "Lancer, that doesn't give me a reason to be scared of them."

"Fine! Don't believe me!" Just as they finished their conversation, a new kid came walking by who looked like he was a few years younger than the other; probably skipped a grade or two. Mr. Lancer stopped him. "The boys and girls in the cliques, they don't let anybody else in. You're never gonna fit in much kid," he said.

The boy nodded nervously and hurried off to class.

"I think _you_ scare _them_," Mrs. Teslaf said.

* * *

><p><strong>I was hoping this to be longer and better :\<strong>

**Ahh, well. You have to listen to the song! It is _hilarious_! It's only 69 cents on iTunes.**

**Woah...I just got that! XD XD XD now I can't stop laughing! XD**

**On a scale of 1-100, my immaturity is 69 XD**

**Ahh...yeah...anyway.**

**Still accepting requests! I'll write them when I get an idea for them! :)**

**Love you guyz!**

**xxSam**


	3. Miss Invisible

**i know.**

**long time, no update**

**sorry.**

**but here i am now! :)**

**ok so what im gonna do for this song-fic is do a reverse version of _Memory Blank_.**

**sound good? maybe? idk. enjoy, i guess.**

* * *

><p>Song: <em>Miss Invisible<em>

Artist: _Marie Digby_

Album: _Unfold (Bonus Track Version)_

* * *

><p>The argument changed everything. He didn't know Desiree would end his friendship with Sam! He didn't even know it ended until school that next morning. He walked right up to her locker and said, "Hey, Sam!" just like any other morning. She turned to him with a shy and surprised look on her face.<p>

"Umm...hi?" she said quizzically. "Do I know you?"

"You're hilarious. Look, I'm _extremely_ sorry about last night. I know I was being a jerk. Can we _please_ just start over?" he said.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

He was about to continue when Tucker came up and said, "Dude! What are doing talking to that loser?"

Sam had one more shy and upset glance before she walked away, almost silently closing her locker. "What? Sam's not a loser."

"What are you talking about, Danny? We've always thought that since, like, second grade! Don't go and turn on me now!"

Meanwhile, Sam was casually walking to class, avoiding eye-contact with anyone and everyone. She got halfway down the hall and thought it would be a miracle if nobody came up to her and made fun of her or did something to her. Just as this crossed her mind, Dash Baxter came up and slammed her books on the ground, making her three binders explode with paper. He and his friend were cracking up! _So much for making it to class on time and bully-free_, she thought.

"Nice one, Dash!" one of his friends said. Another one came and kicked some books around. Another, binders and papers.

Dash continued to high-five everyone who saw as Sam got down on the ground and began to pick up all her papers.

Danny had heard all of this happen and when Tucker _finally_ left him, he turned to see a frantic Sam. She was obviously looking for something that had fallen out of one of her binders. Something that was important. She filed through all the papers until she buried her face in her hands and then ran her fingers through her hair.

She continued to pick up papers while Danny walked over towards her. The first paper he came across looked like a three-page paper on something that was based on what they learned in class that month or something. He picked up the crisp paper off the ground and walked over to Sam. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned. "Is this what you were looking for?" he asked sweetly.

She stared at him for a moment, not sure if she could trust him, then looked at the paper. It turned out to be the paper she was looking for. A slight smiled began to tug at her lips as she took the paper. "Thanks," she practically whispered.

Danny smiled. "You're welcome." He bent down beside her and began picking up papers and placing them in random binders. The mess was eventually clean so Sam picked up her and tried to stand up but Danny wouldn't let her. "Here, give those to me," he said, first standing up, taking the books and binders, and then offering her a hand.

Again, Sam was reluctant. Danny gave her a smile. "It's okay; I don't bite." A small smile appeared and she took his tough hand.

He handed her back her books and she gave a quiet, "Thanks," to him.

"No problem," he smiled back.

They just stood there until Tucker arrived. "Nicely done! Making the freak feel like someone is kind enough to help." Sam bit the inside of her lip as hard as she could to prevent herself from crying and plastered a fake smile on, then ran off to class.

Danny smacked the back of Tucker's head. "Dude! Knock it off! I'm not doing this just to make her feel good and make fun of her later!"

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that."

Danny turned to apologize to Sam but she was nowhere to be found.

**BlahBlahBlah**

At lunch that day, Danny met Tucker at the bleachers, like usual, only this time he asked, "Hey, where's Sam?"

"Who's Sam?" Tucker asked.

Danny groaned. "That 'freak.'"

"Oh!" he said with a mouth full of food. "Nobody knows. Shoot, I forgot a fork. Be right back."

Danny rolled his eyes. Sam, who was under the bleachers, had heard the whole conversation. "Pst!" she whispered. Danny looked around confusedly. "Hey," she whispered again, "down here!"

He looked behind himself through the bleachers and saw Sam. He smiled. "There you are! Why are you down there?"

"Come here and I'll tell you the story."

He picked up his lunch and went under the bleachers. When he sat down, she began to explain...

"Wow...I-I had no idea," he said when she finished.

She nodded. "What about you?"

"What about me? Compared to your life, my life seems perfect!"

"Or are you just afraid I'll laugh?" she joked.

"Oh, yeah, _that's_ it!" he joked back. They both began to giggle.

"So...what's with your friend? Why is he such a jerk?"

"He always goes with the crowd. I'm sure if he knew you, he'd be _totally_ different, but for now, he's a jerk."

The time flew for the two of them and lunch had ended. Before they went their separate ways, Danny said, "Hey, after school one day, maybe you could come over to my house and we can have a mega-movie marathon or something."

Sam smiled, thinking how _nobody_ has ever asked her over to their house, let alone this adorable boy...

"Yeah...yeah that sounds like fun," she answered.

"Cool," he said. "See ya later!" then ran off to class.

**BoopBoopBoop**

That Friday, they planned to have their movie marathon after the school's annual talent show, but something was nagging at Danny. He felt like there was something missing in his life (_besides_ Sam). Then it hit him: He didn't have his ghost powers anymore. It finally occurred to him when Desiree showed up and granted some nerd's wish to not have to suffer getting stuffed in small spaces.

His ghost sense never went off when she was around. He knew he had to get Sam back soon before his life before the fight is lost forever...

Friday couldn't arrive soon enough. He had been seeing all his former enemies: Skulker, Technus, Vlad, and the Box Ghost (if you consider him an enemy). Every day, though, he had sat with Sam instead of Tucker, and realized that even though they didn't technically know each other, Sam was the same old Sam, and he knew that nothing would change that.

Friday's lunch period was the last class before the talent show. When he walked under the bleachers, Sam was nowhere to be seen. "Sam?" he called out. He sat down and waited, figuring that she was just ordering lunch today instead. But she never showed up.

He pushed it aside and just hoped she was getting a good seat at the show; somewhere _way_ in the back, away from all the teachers. Once in the auditorium, all he found was Tucker. "Hey, dude, have you seen Sam?"

"Sam...Sam...oh! Your weird girlfriend?"

_Wow, Tuck, even though you don't know Sam, you still manage to find away to put us together_, Danny thought.

"You're blushing...and not answering. That means it's true! _See_, and all it took was knowing me since we were three," Tucker said victoriously.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I think knowing you for twelve, almost thirteen, years is _too_ much!" he joked.

"Whatever," Tucker said. "Let's go find a somewhat decent seat."

Sadly, the only seats left were in the very first row. "Great, front and center," Tucker complained.

"Hey, it could be worse!" Danny tried to cheer up.

"How?"

"We could be right next to a teacher sitting on the edge."

Tucker thought for a second then nodded. Then the lights dimmed and the spotlight shined one Paulina. "Hello everybody!" she practically whined.

Danny was pretty convinced that he saw her the same way Sam saw her, but Tucker...that's a _totally_ different story. "Welcome to the sixth annual talent show!" she screeched.

Danny began to pan the crowd for Sam be found nothing. He sighed. _Where is she? I hope she's okay._Danny realized that no matter what, Sam wasn't escaping his head. Every little thing reminded him of her, even Paulina! He never thought he'd live the day when _that_ would happen. _She probably just went home early_, he tried to convince himself. The acts began and the were all the same acts from last year: One kid did a magic trick, another played a Bon Jovi song on the guitar, and another did a horrible comedy act.

The one thing he wasn't expecting was to hear Paulina say, "Up next, Sam Manson!" _So _that's_ where she is!_ All his worries went away...until she didn't show up on the stage. "Sa-am? Where are you?" Paulina sing-songed. Danny got up and went back stage, ignoring Tucker's begs to not go and that her act was probably stupid.

When he reached the room behind the stage, he asked, "Is Sam back here?"

Everyone looked around and didn't seem to find her. He turned around to leave when he saw her, standing against the wall. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Looking for you! I got worried when you didn't show up for lunch and then not here!" he explained.

Her cheeks turned pink but went undetected because of the dark. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," he assured. "Now, go out there and show this school your talent!"

"What talent?" she scoffed. "I have no talent, and am sure of that."

"Whoever told you that is a liar. Now, go out there, and, like I said, show this school your talent. I'll be right here supporting you."

She gave a nervous glance, smiled, then walked on the stage. "Finally!" Danny heard Paulina groan. He rolled his eyes. Sam sat down at the piano and Danny peeked through the curtain, making sure the crowd couldn't see him but Sam could. He smiled at her when she noticed him then she placed her hands down on the piano and began to sing with the most beautiful voice Danny had ever heard.

_"There's a girl__  
><em>Who sits under the bleachers<em>  
><em>Just another day eating alone<em>  
><em>Though she smiles<br>There is something she's hiding  
>And she can't find a way to relate<em>_

_"But she just goes unnoticed  
>As the crowd passes by<br>And she'll pretend to be busy  
>When inside<br>She just wants to cry  
>And she'll say…<em>

_"'Take a little look at the life of  
>Miss Always an Invisible<br>Look a little harder  
>I really, really want you to<br>Put yourself in her shoes_

_"'Take a little look at the face of  
>Miss Always an Invisible<br>Look a little closer and  
>Maybe then you will see<br>Why she waits for the day  
>When you'll ask her her name.'<em>

_"The beginning  
>Of the first weeks of class<br>She did everything to try and fit in  
>But the others<br>They couldn't seem to get passed  
>All the things that mismatched<br>On the surface_

_"But she will close her eyes  
>When they left her<br>She fell down the stairs  
>And the more that they joked<br>And the more that they screamed  
>She retreated to where<br>She is now  
>And she'll say…<em>

_"'Take a little look at the life of  
>Miss Always an Invisible<br>Look a little closer  
>I really, really want you to<br>Put yourself in her shoes_

_"'Take a little look at the face of  
>Miss Always an Invisible<br>Look a little harder and  
>Maybe then you will see<br>Why she waits for the day  
>When you'll ask her her name.'"<em>

Danny was mind blown. He had no idea that the bullying had gotten this bad! Then it crossed his mind that Desiree was probably around somewhere and could change everything back. As Sam continued to play the piano magnificently, he said, "I wish everything was back to how it was, before Sam and I had that stupid fight; before I made that wish; I wish nothing had ever changed and we remember everything!"

"And so you have wished it, and so it shall be!" Desiree called from a mysterious location.

"Thank you!" he called out.

Obviously it worked; Sam had an expression on her face like, "Woah! I remember!" Danny smiled. She finally reached the end of the instrumental part of the song and continued to sing, facing Danny.

_"Then, one day  
>Just the same as the last just<br>The days spent in counting the time  
>Came a boy<br>Who sat under the bleachers  
>Just a little bit further behind."<em>

__The crowd went wild at the end, too astonished to react any other way. Sam quickly bowed then ran back stage again, right into Danny's arms. "Thank you," she whispered. He held her tightly as she continued: "I hope we stay met forever."

Danny couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I know. That was very cliche.<strong>

**Sucks for you...and me X)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my little twist on things!**

**As always, I highly recommend going a checking this song out**

**And I love you guys :)**

**xxSam**


End file.
